Un alma
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Resumen : M y S ayudan a alguien de forma un tanto poco común.aun escribia Disclaimer wow esto fue en su momento mi primer fan fic
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos este fue mi primer fan fic que escribí , bajo el seudónimo de aquel entonces Marita Guibson esto fue mucho antes de mis fics de Harry Potter , antes de los caballeros del zodiaco, antes que los fics de Naruto , mi primer amor televisivo , Xfiles yo crei que se habían perdido para siempre porque los sitios que estaban publicados con este fic cerraron y no volvieron , luego cuando mi compu fue reformateada se perdieron y dije ni modo solo me quedan los que imprimí para mi hace tanto tiempo y no los pienso rescribir así paso el tiempo hasta que casualmente encontré un sitio que aun tenia algunos de mis fics de x files, si alguna ves han leído otro fic mío de cualquier otra de mis categorías pues notaras que han evolucionado mucho de entonces a la fecha pero ya sea por nostalgia o por lo que sea quiero ponerlo tal y como lo escribí en aquel entonces espero que quienes aun son fieles a esta serie me de su opinión

Cariños Ara

Un Alma1

de Marita Guibson

**Tipo:** Wip , MSR

**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Ninguno  
**Resumen :** M y S ayudan a alguien de forma un tanto poco común.  
**Disclaimer:** bueno no son míos !!!!!! Son de Cris Carter . Pero siempre serán parte de mi corazón y eso no lo pueden evitar.  
**Nota:** Cuando Mulder habla hay una M al principio del comentario cuando se trata de Scully hay una S los pensamientos están entre (paréntesis) . Existe un tercer personaje y es quien narra la historia por lo que sus diálogos no están marcados con la inicial de su nombre.

**Cualquier calle de la ciudad  
Sábado 11:29p.m.**

(La lluvia comienza a caer.)

"Taxi".

(No me interesa nada más.)

¿A dónde señorita?".

(El cielo no puede igualar mi llanto.)

"Al puente Madison "

(La verdad no me importa tampoco la dirección aunque esta será la ultima, debería ser importante )

"Son $35.80 señorita "

(El lugar está tan vacío con el mal tiempo.)

"Tome guarde el cambio "- dice dándole un billete de $50.-

(La obscuridad tan abrazadora que no parece querer dejarme escapar.)

"Segura de que quiere bajar aquí , al otro lado del puente venden café caliente, y usted no lleva paraguas y...."

(Pronto yo también abrazare mi propia noche )

"No, estoy bien aquí, en serio "

(Vaya, esa frase la digo tan seguido siendo falsa que ya me sale casi autentica si no trajera el alma hecha nudo, yo misma me la creería)

"Como guste "- dijo el chofer marchándose -

(Mi ultima conversación y no es mas trascendente que otra gota de lluvia sobre de un charco.)

Puente Madison 11:30  
Un sábado de lluvia

M.- genial las 11:30 p.m. y yo puedo declarar oficialmente que hoy a sido uno de los días mas desagradables de mi existencia. Primero : ese caso que mas que nada parecía una burla, luego esa discusión con Scully durante todo el camino, si no la conociera bien diría que toda esa alaraca no era mas que un arranque de celos, después de todo esa secretaria solo quería ser amable conmigo, pero por alguna razón ella tenia la impresión de que yo seguía investigando solo porque me coqueteaba. Además Skinner se dio gusto regañándonos solo por el golpecito del carro que rentamos. Para colmo Frohike me dijo que su vcr se comió el video porno que le preste. Claro, un día como este debe tener un final adecuado , y aquí estoy, caminando en la lluvia para traer gasolina al auto que se ha venido a parar a 7 calles de la gasolinera mas cercana )

(La perspectiva de todo es tan distinta sobre el barandal del puente)

M.- (Eme aquí caminando en la lluvia por gasolina , con el viento frío , los charcos , la chica parada sobre el barandal del  
puente...........................................???????? ¿Chica parada sobre el barandal del puente ?)

(Sí, todo está mas claro desde esta altura .)

M.- "Señorita, disculpe ¿Pero............... que esta haciendo parada allí ?"

"Calculo"

M.- (Dios que no sea una suicida , que no sea una suicida , porque no tengo ánimo para levantarle la moral a nadie) "Y qué calcula?"

"Cuán anestesiantemente fría debe estar el agua , cuan rápido podría cesar una vida ,¿Cree que si me arrojase moriría de hipotermia o que me ahogaría antes ?"

M.-(No, no, no, no,) "Por qué no lo deja como una hipótesis inconclusa , sin comprobar?"

Ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, no quería verlo, no quería distracciones.

"Si le incomoda puedo bajar del varandal"

M.-( Si por favor )

"Cuando me pierda de vista le aseguro que no sentirá ningún remordimiento, usted estará en un lugar seco, tranquilo, y de cierta forma yo estaré tranquila también, ¿sabe? si no me ve saltar su conciencia no lo molestará." le dije pero de algún modo al voltear a ver su reacción pude darme cuenta de que él sí tenía conciencia. "maldito don"

M.- "Señorita ................?"

"Alma, me llamo Alma."

M.- "Alma, sí , gusto en conocerte , qué te parece si bajas y platicamos de ..........lo que........guste y........"

(de pronto recordé lo que me había triado aquí) "La bondad es el disfraz de la hipocresía y ésta es hermana de la indiferencia "le dije indignada mirando de nuevo al río bajo el puente."

M.-"¿Significa que bajarás? (Si ,por favor, no brinque ,no brinque)

Miré de nuevo en su rostro y pude sentir ese sentimiento de angustia , de culpa anticipada , sentí flotar en el aire un sentimiento de tristeza auténtica que me conmovió, pero el ruido de la lluvia cayendo, el murmullo susurrante del río llamándome , él nunca cambia su curso, nunca me traicionaría como el resto de la gente , sin duda el me llevaría consigo hasta donde fuese. Pero............................

"Para qué bajar, ¿no ve que el río me esta llamando? Sin duda me recibiría gustoso, como a una de estas gotas de lluvia él no me alejará de él como lo hace la gente."

M.-(para colmo poeta , me pregunto cómo es que una chica con esa apariencia  
tan gentil ,tan ingenua puede querer morir)" Mire Alma , sobre el puente también caen gotas, éste tampoco la rechazara y si quiere hablar .....yo puedo escucharla, seguro sus problemas tienen una solución y sin duda no es saltar"

(Maldito " don " ahora sé que en verdad ....le importa . ) Pensé al mirarlo fijamente.

"Jure que no intentará llevarme a ningún hospital , a ningún psiquiatra, además le advierto: hablar conmigo es muy agobiante a veces"

M.-" Se lo juro, mire, si baja, iremos por una amiga mía ella, siempre me ayuda a salir de aprietos así, si no pudiera ayudarla, seguramente ella sí tendrá alguna solución."

___Alma miró el río , luego su rostro con expresión indescifrable , luego  
saltó............______________

M.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

____Él pudo ver cómo sus pies se despegaban del barandal, cómo en cámara lenta, y para tranquilidad de Mulder cómo ella caía sobre un charco _________

M.- "Déjeme ayudarla "

"Descuide estoy bien "

M.- " Deme la mano y.."

"No , no me toque" (le dije, no quería saber mas , no quería entender su sentir o pensar , pero sobre todo no quería que nadie se acercara a mi nunca jamás ni siquiera para estrechar mi mano, no mientras aún tuviera ese "maldito don " )

M.- "Sí, Tranquila, tranquila, sólo quería ayudar , no iba a lastimarte"

"Muy tarde, debió dejarme saltar, si en verdad deseaba ayudar ¿sabe ?"

Para entonces la lluvia nos había convertido a los 2 en sopa, estábamos mojados hasta el hueso.

M.- (Es como si me tuviera miedo, me pregunto...porque ?)"Bueno mire , podemos tomar un café , se que por aquí hacen uno muy bueno, además.........

"¿Para que es el recipiente de 10 litros que lleva consigo ?"

M.-"Eh? Ah, es para la gasolina mi auto. Se quedo a unas calles de aquí, iba por ella cuando... "

"Cuando me vio, verdad? "

M.- "Cierto, pero no importa, podemos hablar y yo iré por el auto mañana"

(A este punto solo podía ver el barandal del puente)  
"Tal vez salte al lado equivocado "

M.- "Claro que no hizo bien "

"¿No íbamos a ver a su amiga ?"

M.- "¿Amiga ?"

"¿Dijo que iríamos a ver a una amiga suya que me ayudaría?"

M.- "Scully, sí claro, sólo que para eso necesito la gasolina "

"Lo acompañaré, después de aplazar mi salto no tenía más planes sabe?"

M.-"aplazarlo? aún quiere saltar?"

"Siempre pensé que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad , por eso no salté, para darme esa oportunidad, pero aún creo que el fondo del río es mi solución"

M.- Mulder la miró con tristeza, esa muchacha tendría apenas 16 o 17 años (Dios , que persistencia, mejor será no perderla de vista ) "Si quiere podemos hablar mientras caminamos "

"No, no me gusta hablar cuando camino"

M.- "bien, entones iremos por la gasolina y luego a casa de Scully "

(Así caminamos en silencio y sin prisa , estoy segura que con el aguacero hubiera querido que me apresurara , pero creo que por consideración a mi estado de ánimo no quiso presionarme y caminó a mi ritmo, cuando llegamos me pidió que esperara mientras pagaba la gasolina)

M.- "Mira quédate aquí y yo no tardaré, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo voy a pagar" .-  
Dijo dirigiéndose a la caja dentro de la tienda. Cuando pensó que estaba fuera de su vista tomó el teléfono celular y llamó a Scully -

Riiiiiiiiiinnnnnngggggggg

Scully abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Eran las 11:55, ella sabía quien era sólo con eso.

S.-(Dios si se trata de nuevo sobre la discusión de hoy ........)"Mulder que es tan importante esta vez que un pueda esperar unas cuantas horas?

M.- "Vamos, sé que es tarde, pero necesito de tu consejo "

S.- "¿Dónde estas ?

M.- "Estoy en una gasolinera enfrente del motel Calisto y ..estoy con esta chica que tiene como 16 o 17 años y....."

S.-(Dios mio )"Mulder, cómo as podido ....es.... es mas joven que tú, de echo, es tan joven que es un delito .... cómo te atreves a llamarme para decirme algo así.!!!! --Dijo colgando --

M.-(Ay, no, con la discusión de esta mañana y la mal interpretación de esto....... sólo espero que conteste) Pensó mientras marcaba su numero.

S.- (dios , como se atreve ... nunca pensé que fuera capas "si quisiera salir con ella o cualquiera no creo que necesite tu permiso " me dijo al calor de la discusión pero nunca imaginé que haría algo así para demostrarlo )

Riiiinnnngggggggg

S.-Mulder no quiero hablar contigo ....!!!

M.- "Es suicida, sólo quiero ayudarla, en serio, no es lo que piensas" (Cielos, a veces pareciera que estuviésemos casados, sólo que sin la parte divertida, además, ¿como es posible que piense que haría algo tan tonto como fijarme en alguien que no fuera ella?). Sabes, evité que brincara del puente hace un rato y le dije que entre tú y yo la ayudaríamos.

S.-(debe pensar que soy una tonta y una celosa , lo soy por pensar eso de él, sin embargo creo que esto me da oportunidad de cambiar el tema ) Te recomiendo un hospital, así podrán atenderla con una buena dosis de antidepresivos y un psiquiatra ......."

M.- "Imposible, le prometí no hacerlo, así que lo más probable es que pronto estemos en tu casa ¿De acuerdo?"

S.- "Mulder, yo "( colgó, típico de él )

____Mulder guardó el teléfono y fue donde Alma. La miró un momento mientras  
tomaba la gasolina y ..____

M.- "Disculpa Alma, sé que no es un buen momento ¿pero por qué querías saltar?"

"¿Cree en maldiciones , señor Mulder? "

M.- "Sí"

"Pues estoy maldita, créame, cuando entienda lo que me pasa me traerá de nuevo al puente y me ayudará a saltar," le dije con una sonrisa irónica.

M.- "¿Sabe? No lo creo" contestó

**CONTINUARÁ ................**


	2. Chapter 2

Un Alma 2 

**Tipo:** MSR

**Rating:** +18  
**Spoilers:** Milagro (pero solo una frase)  
**Resumen:** M y S ayudan a alguien de forma un tanto poco común.  
Disclaimer: Bueno no son míos!!! Son de Chris Carter. Pero siempre serán parte de mi corazón y eso no lo pueden evitar.  
**Nota:** Cuando Mulder habla hay una M al principio del comentario cuando se trata de  
Scully hay una S los pensamientos están entre (paréntesis) . Existe un tercer personaje y es quien narra la historia por lo que sus diálogos no están marcados con la inicial de su nombre. Las acciones van entre --guiones--

**Casa de Scully  
12:40  
**  
S.- (válgame el cielo, esto si que no lo puedo creer primero, esa absurda discusión en la mañana y es que me puede, que esa tonta en minifalda con semejante escote se le insinúe a Mulder, en el fondo sé que no le interesa ese tipo de mujer fácil y resbalosa, pero también sé que ese tipo de mujer le despierta la imaginación, son como las de sus videos después de todo, luego ese horrible malentendido. Creo que aun estaba ofuscada por lo de esta mañana, de otro modo nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar algo así, para colmo esto de hacerle al psiquiatra de suicidas no es precisamente algo que esperara, claro a Mulder lo he podido ayudar antes pero, eso fue distinto el... el me gusta mucho, es mi amigo y claro aunque nunca me lo a dicho creo que en el fondo me quiere tanto como yo a él o por lo menos eso espero porque nunca nos hemos dado el tiempo de hablar de esto ....mmm...quizá algún día .....por lo pronto lo que quisiera saber es ¿como será esta chica que va a traer? Ni siquiera me dijo de ella gran cosa y... Dios una suicida!, claro es lo que nos estaba haciendo falta, ovnis, extraterrestres, conspiraciones, fantasmas, son tan cotidianos en "nuestras " vidas, que por supuesto una suicida es justo lo que necesitamos. )

En eso toco el timbre de la puerta, y Scully se apresuró a abrir solo para encontrarse con un Mulder totalmente empapado acompañado de una encantadora chica, jovencita, de apariencia muy sencilla y gentil de cuya larga cabellera mojado goteaba el agua. En ese momento ella olvidó todos los reproches que pudiera tener y una gran compasión se apodero de ella .

M.-"¿ Podemos pasar ?

S.- (Cielos vienen hechos una sopa ) "Seguro pasen. Te traeré una toalla Mulder, y a ti te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies o se enfermaran "-dijo cerrando la puerta -

"No en serio, no debe preocuparse "

S.- "Vamos no debes andar con esa ropa mojada te...(pero ella no pudo terminar su frase porque cuando iba a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Alma ella retrocedió como conejo asustado ) Tranquila no iba a lastimarte "

M.-" No deja que nadie la toque, no le agrada "

(El rostro de ella pareció preocuparse por mi, pero al momento sus ojos se llenaron de esa dulce actitud comprensiva que me tranquilizó )

S.- "bien no te preocupes, te mostraré el baño para que te duches y te cambies, ven sígueme "

"Es que no quiero molestar "

S.- "tonterías ¿cómo te llamas ?"

"Alma, me llamo Alma ¿y usted es Scully verdad? La amiga del señor Mulder ."

S.-" Si así es, mira aquí está el baño te traeré la ropa y prepararé algo caliente para después ¿si? "

"Si, gracias "

S.- " Y Alma puedes llamarme Dana "

"Gracias, ciertamente inspiras mucha confianza justo como él dijo " (y puedo darme cuenta que esa actitud es realmente sincera, ¿Lo que quisiera saber es que es esa rara y grata sensación, comenzó a partir de que ellos se encontraron, que será?)

S.- "entra a bañarte no tardaré ¿de acuerdo ?"

--Después de encargarse de eso Scully le llevó a Mulder unas toallas --

S.-(cielos después de lo que le dije a Mulder por teléfono, ahora está sentado en mi sofá Qué le digo? Dios ojalá me tragase la tierra lo mejor es tomar una actitud normal e indiferente no paso nada y ya, después de todo la prioridad de momento es la chica )

M.- ( Después de lo que dijo por teléfono seguro sigue enojada conmigo, claro que el tonto aquí soy yo por decir estupideces que no siento esta mañana como "no eres mi niñera ni mi novia para celarme " y no olvidemos eso de "¿Acaso conoces mis gustos ?" Cuando de hecho la respuesta es si ! Ella conoce todo de mi y si no es mi nana, ya quisiera yo que fuera mi novia pero estaba tan enojado que lo único que conseguí con ese montón de bobadas es hacerla pesar que era capas de irme con cualquiera, lo que quisiera ahora es saber cómo salir del enredo y de paso asegurarme de que esta chica Alma no se intente suicidar de nuevo)

S.- "y bien Mulder que está pasando ?" - dijo entrando a la cocina -

M.- (¿Con nosotros, la chica, en general? Mmm ..... Digamos en general ) " Mira hace como una hora pase por el puente Madison, iba caminando cuando..."

S.- "¿En la lluvia?"

M.-" Si mi auto se quedó sin gasolina y tenia que ir por ella, pero entonces, de pronto miré adelante y allí estaba ella en el barandal apunto de saltar, pero logré convencerla de no hacerlo, básicamente es todo, no le gusta que la toquen y dice que está maldita, que sufre mucho, pero no he podido averiguar más ."

S.- "La pobrecilla se veía con temor hasta de su sombra con decirte que le di una toalla y solo con rozar mi mano se quedo pálida y luego se sonrojó ."

M.- " Es algo tímida, lo poco que sé me lo dijo a pedacitos, con no más de 2 frases seguidas "

S.- " Es probable que este traumada, lo importante es animarla a hablar de lo que la está angustiando "- Dijo dándole a Mulder una taza de te caliente-

M.- " ¿ Sabes ? parece muy gentil, y creo que es una joven amable y considerada " suspiró "Las chicas de su edad suelen pensar en divertirse no en suicidarse "

"La mayoría no es como yo "-le dije-

______le dijo Alma que ahora lucia una playerita de color azul con unos gatitos y unos pans que le hacían juego. Su largo cabello bien peinado semejaba un cascada color castaña que cubría su espalda y enmarcaba su rostro pálido, en el que se notaba su mirada triste e inocente de sus ojos azules. Era una niña con un cuerpo que se volvía de mujer, inspiraba ternura ______

(Dios detesto que me vean con gesto de compasión y comprensión aunque en ellos el sentimiento parece genuino, Scully me sonrió y me miró como a una niña que se puso los zapatos y la ropa de su hermana mayor, en el aire un sentimiento protector de gran fuerza lo llenó todo, era como si bastase su presencia para evitar que siguiera sufriendo .

De él se desprendía también una gran seguridad que ambientaba todo de tranquilidad que se desbordaba en todos los aspectos y esto podía entenderlo, era una derivación directa de una mutua confianza y de ese raro sentimiento que aun no lograba identificar aunque...)

S.- "Alma por qué no te sientas, tomas algo caliente y nos cuentas qué es lo que parece estar tan mal."

"Se lo dije al señor Mulder, estoy maldita "

M.- " ¿Esta maldición tiene que ver con que no te gusta que te toquen? ¿Con tu intento de suicidio ?"

"No creo que pudieran entender el dolor y la carga que algo así podría significar, es insoportable"

S.- "Exactamente Alma en que consiste tu "maldición"

(Me preguntó incrédula )

"Sentir"- murmure yo -" soy 100% empática "-dije mirando al suelo -

M.-" Empática significa que tu eres muy sensible, que tienes una gran capacidad de ponerte en el lugar del otro, y sentir ..."

Sentirlo todo de forma tan exagerada que es intolerable "

S.- "de qué forma ser sensible puede hacer que te decidas a saltar de un puente, cómo es que ....

(no pude mas que interrumpirla )" usted no me cree, verdad. Es muy escéptica "

S.- "Eres una especie de psíquica, les la mente? (porque si es así vas a tener que probarlo )

"no verá como decía el señor Mulder un empático es alguien que puede vivenciar lo que otro experimenta. La idea empatía alude a la situación donde uno está con el otro, y al mismo tiempo conscientemente separado de él y manteniendo su propia identidad, un psíquico puede leer los pensamientos un don que tampoco envidiaría porque los pensamientos y los sentimientos no siempre se conectan."

S.- "¿Qué significa eso ?

M.-"( Ciertamente es muy confuso hay muchos casos de psíquicos pero casi nada sobre empáticos)"Alma si tu nos dices qué está mal podríamos ayudarte "

"bien tratare de explicarles: 1º las personas no hacen lo que quieren la mayoría sienten algo y hacen otra cosa por ejemplo: la vez pasada estuve en un asalto y 2 hombres armados entraron, uno de ellos le gritaba a la cajera y el otro nos apuntaba con un arma pero como no servia eso para calmarnos nos empujaba a la pared, el que robaba a la cajera sentía un gran temor y mucho arrepentimiento, pero no siguió su instinto, si no que decidió seguir con el robo, también sentía el temor de los que estaban a mi alrededor y un inmenso coraje, si uno solo de ellos hubiera usado el 5% de ese coraje, hubieran intentado defenderse, quien nos apuntaba era por desgracia un hombre con una sola emoción ."

S.- "¿Odio?"

"no deseo, mi madre solía llamarlo deseo obsesivo "

M.-"¿Tu madre a que te refieres ? y ¿Qué quieres decir con deseo obsesivo?"

"Este poder a estado en mi familia por generaciones se hereda de madres a hijas exclusivamente. En cuanto al deseo obsesivo mamá decía que era cuando un alma se enferma de deseo, el cual tiene distintos objetivos y es llamado de formas distintas por ejemplo, avaricia, lujuria, ambición."

S.- " Ya entiendo por ejemplo si una persona desea dinero de forma desmesurada es avaricia y eso es lo que llamas deseo obsesivo "

"dinero, personas, trabajos lo que sea "

M.-" es un don muy extraño ¿qué tiene que ver con que no quieras que te toquen ?"

(Vaya es curiosidad autentica él si me cree, pero ella ...)

S.- " Alma ¿por qué no dejas que te toquen ?, ¿te pasó algo?"

( ya veo ella piensa que alguien me hizo daño físicamente )

"No, mi don es algo que evoluciona con el tiempo. Verá al principio durante mis primeros 5 años solo podía sentir emociones muy básicas y solo si mi contacto físico era muy prolongado como el cariño de mamá sentada en sus rodillas, el miedo de mi mejor amiga Susy que se abrasaba de mi en las películas de terror, pero luego de los 6 a los 10 eso cambió, empezó a evolucionar. Mamá dijo que era normal en mi, y bastaba entonces con que solo me rozaran la mano, en un saludo, una palmada en la espalda, a los 11 esos pequeños toque me trasmitían ya no sensaciones básicas, sino emociones mas profundas con mayor fuerza y precisión.  
El año pasado esta maldición comenzó a permitirme sentir levemente con solo una proximidad de la persona, supuestamente a partir de ahora todo será mas lento pero llegará el momento en que podré entrar a una habitación con varias personas y percibir cada emoción con claridad y al mismo tiempo saber a qué persona pertenece determinado sentimiento, lo mismo que si ustedes entran a una tienda perciben los colores y quien usa cada uno de ellos ."

M.-" eso parece fantástico Alma, no entiendo como quieres suicidarte. Saber qué siente la gente, en todo momento puede ser una gran ventaja no vez que..."

"Señor Mulder no comprende. Cuando camino por la calle ni siquiera puedo tropezar con alguien porque al instante siento sus miedos, sus inquietudes, sus esperanzas, sus rencores o sus alegrías, es una maldición

S.- "Pero si esta habilidad ha estado en tu familia con anterioridad de alguna manera habrán podido sobrellevarla ."(aunque la verdad yo creo que eres solo una adolescente muy sensible y creativa )"

"Sabe la mayoría de mis antepasadas no llegan a los 50 años. Algunas mueren del corazón y otras simplemente no lo resisten, como yo, aunque mamá decía que... pero ella era una romántica ."

M.-" ¿Era ? ¿Dónde está ahora ?"

(Mi rostro se llenó de tristeza y mis ojos de lagrimas y creo que eso les bastó para entender que ella ya no estaba )"

M.- "Ya veo, por favor perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir mal" (pobre, con lo que nos a dicho y la muerte de su madre... seguro eso la a llevado al borde hoy )

S.- "Tranquila toma algo más de te caliente, te sentirás mejor"(Con todo eso no me extraña que este hipersensible y confundida )

"¿Por qué desconfía tanto de mi ?¿Acaso cree que invento todo esto, qué ganaría ?"

S.- "Alma yo creo que eres una chica muy sensible y sé que estás dolida, lo que nos has dicho tal vez tiene algo de cierto pero..."

"quiere pruebas bien le daré algunas:  
1º Cuando entré aquí pude sentir entre ustedes una gran fortaleza por la confianza de ambos, se apoyan mucho, sentí una emoción distinta también, una pena, un arrepentimiento algo paso y no sé ha resuelto y una cierta barrera, es como una restricción, aun así hay entre ustedes un sentimiento mayor muy grato y de gran fortaleza que a mantenido y alimentado los demás sentimientos entre ambos .

(fue como correr una cortina el señor Mulder se sonrojo mientras que Dana se puso pálida, claro además de esto tenia un as en la manga y no iba a desperdiciarlo si eso prueba que no miento)

2º Cuando rozó mi mano para darme la toalla, pude sentir que en su corazón hay mucho amor y también miedo, con mi experiencia sé que el miedo no deja a nadie ser uno mismo así que seguro no le a dicho a esa persona que esta enamorada, ¿Verdad?"

S.- "(Dios santo, haz que me trague la tierra, esta chica no solo dice la verdad sino que para probarlo a dicho mi verdad, delante de Él . ¿Y ahora qué hago ? si lo admito me meto en un lío si no... se deprimirá más y me perdería la confianza y no puedo darme ese lujo con una suicida !ay cielos!)

M.- (¡¿Scully ya está enamorada?! es la segunda ves que escucho esto, si tan solo tuviera la seguridad de que es de mi no me preocuparía pero... ella y yo no hemos hablado de esto con claridad, desde nunca, tal vez ese momento esté llegando )

(Los segundos corrían en silencio, ansiando la respuesta de Dana, pero justo entonces un gran relámpago y un trueno sonaron estruendosamente y la luz de todo el edificio se fue )

M.-"Aaahuuu"

S.- "(Gracias Dios) Vaya parece que se ha ido la luz iré por algunas velas "(jijijiji me salve )

( Dijo Dana poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la sala a la cocina más rápido que la mujer maravilla)

M.-"aachuuu"(Típico creo que tanto ella como yo somos expertos en cambiar de tema apenas se involucre en este la palabra amor o sus derivados )

"Salud señor Mulder"

M:_"Gracias Alma"

(en eso Dana puso una caja con varias velitas aromáticas en la mecita del centro, sacó de esta unos cerillos y luego encendió las velas que ya tenía en la sala diciendo )

S.- "Creo que esta conversación tendrá que aplazarse hasta mañana es muy tarde. Mientras tanto creo que lo mejor es que ambos se queden a dormir aquí hoy ¿Te parece bien Alma ?"

(hoy si, definitivamente ahora si me cree )"No sé no quiero ser molestia "

S.- "Claro que no eres molestia, mira est lloviendo, son las 2:00am y no hay luz, como crees que voy a dejar que te vayas en estas circunstancias, podrás quedarte en el sofá solo te traeré algunas cosas "(Y ni creas que con tus ganas de saltar de los puentes te voy a dejar salir, sobretodo si aun no 'He podido convencerte de lo contrario )"solo espera aquí un momento"

M.-(A ver, a ver, a ver, Alma se queda en mi sofá, Scully huye de la conversación con la habilidad de un político en un debate y yo... yo quedo en el aire? ¿irá Scully a hacerme un lugar en el suelo junto a la chimenea, me dará croquetas de desayuno? Sé que está enojada conmigo pero si a esas vamos mejor me regreso a la casa y vuelvo mañana )"Discúlpame Alma, creo que voy a ayudar a Scully con las cosas "

"si claro"(Si definitivamente ese grato sentimiento que se extiende en la casa es cada vez más fuerte y algo familiar pero como no brota de una solo de ellos sino, de ambos aun estoy confundida "

__M. siguió a S. Asta donde ella guardaba las sabanas __

M.-"¿Disculpa podemos hablar?"

S.- "A si claro, toma sostén esto, ¿Si?--dijo mientras sacaba varias cosas --

M.- " Mira pienso que tal vez, debería irme a casa y volver mañana (sobre todo si sigues enfadada conmigo )

S.- "Bromeas ¿Verdad?"

M.- " ¿Qué ?"

S.- "llueven perros y gatos Mulder, te vez cansado, tu ropa esta mojada y...---dijo poniendo su mano sobre su frente --creo que si no te metes a bañar con agua caliente ahora enfermaras."

M.- "Pero ella va a quedarse en el sofá y bueno, la verdad es que no me gusta dormir en el piso aun frente a la chimenea, porque es muy duro y... (creo que te excederías conmigo si me castigas así... No seas cruel conmigo amor... Tengo mucho en que pensar )

S.- "¡Mulder no he pensado siquiera en hacerte dormir en el suelo !(aunque de echo pienso en ti tirado en el suelo junto a la chimenea pero no precisamente solo y no precisamente dormido. No divagues Dana! no hoy, no con todo lo que a pasado hoy ) creo que podamos arreglarnos de alguna forma después... mmm.. de que te bañes ¿si?"(Dios Mulder desnudo bañándose, con la luz de las velas aromáticas... mmm... pero qué forma de verme, después de la escena de celos en el teléfono, y lo que dijo Alma y esa discusión que tuvimos que estará pensando de mi, no ha de ser nada bueno porque pensó que lo pondría a dormir en el suelo )

M.-"Bueno si así lo quieres iré a darle esto a Alma"(Dios que manera de mirarme me pregunto si estaba nerviosa por lo que dijo Alma, por otro lado me pregunto si voy a dormir en el sillón reclinable de su cuarto, si es así no voy a pegar los ojos en toda la noche. Solo de ver su cuerpo recostado entre las sabanas )"Aaachuuu"

(Chispas con esa cara no necesito de ningún poder para saber que está en las nubes ) "¿Señor Mulder, esas sabanas son para mi ?"

M.-"Si claro te las pondré aquí ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si... y... señor Mulder gracias "

_--Entonces el dio media vuelta sonrío y dijo :--

M.-"de nada buenas noches Alma "

"Buenas noches " (después de eso escuche un cuchicheo en el pasillo pero como no sentí que tenia que ver conmigo intenté dormir, lo cual no significa que lo consiguiese )

S.- "Mulder mira, aquí hay algunas toallas y la ropa que me habías dejado para alguna emergencia y... (encendí algunas velas en el baño para que no este oscuro y ahora todo huele a cerezas y rosas y la luz es tenue y puedo visualizarte desnudo bajo el agua tibia... y... Dana muérdete la lengua a ver si eso te hace reaccionar, a la cuenta de 5, 4, .3...)

M.-(Bueno creo que lo que dicen de la aromaterapia es cierto porque después de encender las velas venia con esa tierna carita soñadora y ahora parece que se mordió la lengua, seguro se arrepiente de que me quede )"Gracias Scully"--dijo secamente tomando las cosas y entrando al baño --

S.- (¿Por qué sigue enojado conmigo ? Es por lo que dijo Alma acerca de que estoy enamorada ¿puede acaso creer que hay alguien más ?.Por favor ¿cómo puede ser así conmigo, tendremos que hablar muy en serio de esto y pronto porque... un momento... a ver Dana creo que te aceleraste con esto y no pensaste )--pensó entrando a su cuarto--

1-Alma te altero con lo que dijo .  
2- Mulder se queda en la casa  
3 .-Alma duerme en el sofá  
4.-Mulder no duerme en el suelo  
Pregunta lógica ¿Dónde duerme Mulder?

A ver Dana contéstate esto mmm... --pensó imaginando la respuesta en su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama .--

M.-(Mmm... todo huele a cerezas y rosas así huele también su cabello cuando está cerca de mi, recién bañada, es decir cuando mi Scully sale precisamente de aquí, de esta habitación de baño donde completamente al natural deja resbalar en su sedosa piel de porcelana. El agua caliente, esta misma agua que comienzo a envidiar como un loco porque es llevada por sus propias manos a los rincones mas secretos de su cuerpo en caricias imposiblemente más íntimas .¿Dios mío voy a enloquecer si es que ella quiere a alguien más!)

(imposible dormir, toda la casa esta llena de ese sentimiento, de inquietudes y de deseos íntimos)

S.- (Aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!Mulder en mi cama, conmigo, Virgen santa he fantaseado con esto por años, es decir sin un rasguño, shock, golpe o circunstancia mortal que me ahogue de angustia )

M.-(Creo que solo me voy a poner los boxer para dormir, total así puedo ponerme el resto mañana, y ella ya me ha visto así antes )

(Aun no entiendo por qué hay un velo sobre ese grato sentimiento que aun no identifico )

--Entrando al cuarto de Scully mientras yace sobre la cama del lado izquierdo, recostada de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta .--

M.-(Bien, acaso se durmió ya, donde se supone que están las sabanas y la almohada que me dará para el sillón, de plano sigue tan enojada )"¿Eh? Scully ¿Sigues Despierta ? ¿Dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

S.-(¿Donde vas a dormir ?¿No vez que el otro lado de la cama es para ti?) "Mulder solo acuéstate y duerme ¿si? "--dije sin voltear --

M.-(Glupp) "¿En la cama contigo ?"

S.- "Mulder hemos dormido juntos antes..."(Dios solo trae ropa interior )"Y... Confío en ti"

M.-(pero yo, no en mi, después de todo esas ocasiones eran circunstancias especiales en las que uno u otro estaba herido, enfermo muriendo ) "¿Segura?"

S.- (Segurísima, solo por el placer de estar cerca de ti así toda la noche, repasando mis fantasías contigo)"Si. Segura "

--Mulder no lo pensó 2 veces y se metió en la cama --Ella por su parte volvió a su posición original dándole la espalda --

M.- (Dios. Qué linda espalda y que delicioso aroma, cielos, no voy a dormir ni un segundo esta noche )

S.-(Cielos se metió en mi cama en ropa interior, ahora si no voy a pegar los ojos ni un segundo )

(la ansiedad, la curiosidad, el deseo llenaron toda la casa)

M.- "Scully... mmm... Dana podemos hablar "

S.- " (Dana, me dijo Dana, no voltees no, solo contesta ) "Si claro. Qué quieres?"

M.-"Hablar de la discusión de ayer en la mañana, yo no quise decir mucho de lo que dije, de echo creo que me excedí, hablé de cosas que... era innecesario decir --le dije poniendo una mano en su hombro y girándola en la cama para verla al rostro --"lo cierto es que tal vez a raíz de eso, estés pensando cosas que no son, mira yo jamas haría algo como salir con alguien, menos una adolescente y llamarte para ponerte al tanto, solo para demostrar una tontería y...

S.- "Lo sé... es solo que creo que aun estaba molesta, no estaba pensando con claridad, los dos dijimos cosas que no sentíamos, es solo que... --dije acariciando su rostro preocupado--

M.-"¿Qué?"

S.-yo solo sé que mujeres como aquella secretaria te llaman la atención, son como las... de tus... videos "

M.-"¿En verdad crees que es el tipo de mujer que me gusta y que está en mis fantasías ?"

S.-"Piernas largas, pecho grande, altas, del tipo Bamby, Phibi y otras que te he conocido antes "--dije bajando la mirada --

M.-"Antes es la palabra clave aquí Dana "-dije levantando su barbilla --(hoy tengo muy claro el tipo de mujer que quiero y que me gusta mucho)

S.-"¿Ah si ?Y ¿Qué tipo de mujer te gusta ahora ?--Pregunte sosteniendo su mirada --

M.- "Pues no muy altas, con buena figura, nobles, inteligentes, que sepan escuchar, --dije poniendo un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja-- pelirrojas de mirada intensa --mencioné mientras acariciaba su mejilla, viendo como sus pupilas de dilataban por mi acción--

S.-(Me está seduciendo? ¿Me describe a mi? ¿Sabrá el efecto que causa sobre mi ?Y... ¿Qué hace ahora? Su brazo se desliza bajo mi nuca, sus labios en mi oído y su mano aun acaricia suavemente mi mejilla, si esto no es una seducción, debe ser el malentendido más maravilloso y justificado del mundo )

M.-"¿Sabes ?--le susurré al oído-- Me gustan las mujeres de tu tipo "

S.- "Oh Mulder "(qué tierno eres conmigo)

M.-"Dime lo que Alma dijo es correcto ¿Estás enamorada Dana?

S.-(Su respiración sobre mi piel, el timbre suave y seductor de su voz) "Mulder... si"

M.-"Ah ¿y de quién?"--dije mientras besaba la base de su cuello --

S.-(ah si, así, si sigue así me voy a enloquecer )"de ti "--le confesé muy bajito esperando impaciente su reacción --

(sentí por toda mi piel, un hormigueo, un escalofrío concebido de pura y absoluta ansiedad y esperanza )

M.-"Te quiero" (le dije al mirarla a los ojos y acaricie sus labios antes de besarla )

(Un sentimiento de pasión inundó el lugar y trajo a mi cuerpo una oleada de sensaciones desesperadas y cargadas de aquel raro sentimiento que presentí al llegar)

S.-(Oh si, su brazo aprisionándome contra sus labios que se entreabren con los míos, para permitir a nuestras lenguas su encuentro, su mano resbalando de la mejilla al cuello del cuello a mi pecho )

M.- (Sus manos acariciando mi pecho desnudo, sus dedos jugueteando con mis pezones, mis manos imitando a las suyas)

(Y el calor subiendo en mi, puedo sentir como mi propio cuerpo reacciona con la pasión y el sentir que aun no siendo míos al ojo, pues se desbordan en la casa )

S.-(Nuestras miradas entrelazadas y sus manos introducidas en mi pijama abierta por él, propinándome caricias, sus labios dejando caer una lluvia de besos como lava ardiente que enardece mis sentidos y calienta mi espíritu) " Mulder... ooohh... Mulder"

M.- "Dana mi Dana "(Sus manos revolviendo mis cabellos, su torso ahora finalmente desnudo, expone su perfección a la exploración de mi boca, que anhela probar el sabor de cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel) "Eres bellísima"

(Las sensaciones delirantes que recorren mi piel como fantasmales y tibias manos pertenecientes a aquel grato y dulce sentir que se devela ante mis ojos ajenos de él)

S.-"mmm....si...Dios Mulder si..."(Sus dientes mordiendo, su lengua acariciando, su boca succionando ese pequeño y endurecido punto al centro de mi pecho, como un niño hambriento)

M.-(Esos dulces y suaves sonidos que escapan a su garganta, su respiración entrecortada... su espalda arqueándose para que mis manos la exploren mejor, sus uñas arañándome los hombros y la espalda )

(Mi cuerpo inocente reacciona por instinto propio, a la fuerza que lo rinde, en su soledad, al alucinante espectro del tacto de aquellas manos que no siendo mías, y no estando en mi, arrancan tales emociones, tan intensas, que no puedo ignorarlas)

S.-(sus besos sembrando caminos desde mis pechos, a través de mi vientre para detenerse en mi ombligo, mientras sus dedos se entretienen en juguetear con el elástico del pantalón de mi pijama )"Ohhh... Mulder, por favor"

M.- (Por favor es para mi un permiso disfrazado de suplica, el cual mis manos cumplen, y me hinco ante ella, como ante una diosa y arranco con mis manos lo que aun tiene de ropa, para conseguir su celestial visión ) "Dios eres perfecta" (capaz de corromper a un santo, pero yo no soy uno, y acaricio sus piernas tersas, cómplices de mis deseos abriéndose por propia voluntad) "realmente... divina"

(ajena soy y no a la fuerza infinita que como luz viviente baña mi Alma, apoderándose de mi, arrastrando mis instintos caprichosamente al ritmo de mi respiración entre cortada)

S.-"Dios ..."(Creo que he perdido mi capacidad de hablar con claridad porque él esta ante mi total desnudez y alumbrados solo por la luz de luna y la de las velas que trajo consigo, esta tenue iluminación que me permite ver como él se quita la ultima prenda de ropa que aun llevaba obsequiándome con la contemplación de su cuerpo, tan bello, tan natural que solo puedo formular 2 palabras ) "Te Amo"--"y yo a ti amor"(Me contesta mientras sonríe antes de hundirse entre mis piernas )"Oh si más, más, más, aun más..."

M.-(Más! que carente de significado es esta palabra ante lo que deseo obtener, más no es simplemente suficiente, más de este perfume, más de esa dulce miel, más del jugueteo de mi lengua con esa hermosa perla de intimidad que la provoca a gemir copiosamente pidiendo más, y me endurece a mi preparándome para ella infinitamente. No la palabra más no es suficiente, no aun cuando mis dedos exploran su más profundo rincón de intimidad )

(Mis manos recorren mi cuerpo tratando de atrapar las sensaciones, siguiendo caminos en la historia infinitamente reinventados, acariciándome con hambre de insolencia mi privacidad más intima, y los puntos más sensibles de mi cuerpo, aquellos que nunca antes experimentaron algo así)

S.- (Solo sonidos, solo caricias, solo nosotros, solo soy tierra, él solo es mar que mirando la desesperación e impaciencia de mis ojos cubre mi cuerpo con el suyo, como la marea alta, me besa, me acaricia incesantemente mi dulce amante, me penetra incesante en su oleaje de envestidas, soy playa donde la constancia de las olas se rompe en su ir y venir interminable, somos un concierto de sonidos infinitos, soy receptáculo de la blanca espuma salada de su mar, que se deposita en mi, somos una Alma sola, una entidad nueva que se a fundido en amor y que no requiere más de palabras para comunicarse )

M.- (Aun terminando una mística fuerza me impulsa de nuevo a iniciar somos como el viento huracanado que no puede para de girar y sobre su clímax no puede menos que continuar, solo miradas para entendernos pues en ellas se susurran nuestros sentimientos 2 almas que se vuelven una, una Alma sola.)

(La noche es larga aun, porque la vida es corta e insuficiente, donde mi corazón palpita en un mar de amor donde ya no hay mas tú, ni un yo, donde un orgasmo se vuelve una de tantas gotas infinitas de placer entre cientos de sensaciones donde mi espíritu privilegiado, víctima, ladrón, espía, se ha mimetizado en aquella única fuerza que reina la casa entera, que flota entre la luz tenue de las velas, y que por una noche me ha permitido ser una Alma aunada a ellos, que ajenos de mi presencia, ignorantes del poder que poseen sobre de mi, de la fuerza de sus sentimientos y sus acciones guiadas solo por su amor)

**Casa de Scully  
Domingo 10:30 a.m.**

La luz del día se había llevado la tormenta y dejaba en su lugar una mañana perfecta.

M.-"Buenos días amor"(le dije besando su mejilla )

S.-"Mmmm....(buenos días le conteste dormilona a la dulce voz que me levantaba)

M.-"Voy a prepararte café, quieres ?"

S.-"Si de paso fíjate si ya se levanto Alma ¿quieres? "

M.-"si.."(le dije vistiéndose)

--Mulder salió luego de la habitación, y se encontró con un sabroso olor y cuando llego a la sala vio que el sofá estaba vacío y que las sabanas estaban dobladas, se dirigió entonces a la cocina esperando encontrar a Alma allí pero estaba vacía--

M.-"Alma ?"

S.-"Mulder ¿que pasa ?"

M.-"Es Alma ¿La has visto ?"

S.-"no pero supongo que ella ha preparado este desayuno "--dijo señalando la mesa--"mira aquí hay una nota "

Queridos Mulder y Dana :

Anoche sus palabras no lograron convencerme, pero su acciones si .  
Les ruego me perdonen porque no pude evitar sentirlas pero gracias a eso he decidido que vivir vale la pena. ¿Recuerdan que me preguntaron si había una forma de sobrellevar esto y yo les conteste que mi madre era una romántica? Lo que pasa es que ella me dijo que encontrar el amor verdadero era la forma de sobrevivir por que una vez que das con él, cualquier otro sentimiento es inferior e importa mucho menos, anoche ustedes probaron que ella tenia razón. Por eso estoy agradecida, y también por ello me marcho antes de que despierten para que no se apenen conmigo.  
Aunque fue muy lindo, como agradecimiento por su preocupación les preparé el desayuno. Espero volver algún día cuando yo misma encuentre para mi un amor como el suyo, espero que para entonces se hayan casado y sean mis padrinos.

Con esto me despido siempre agradecida Alma.

S.-¿Crees que estará bien? (pregunté con cierta pena?)

M.-" Estoy seguro de que algún día la veremos de nuevo" (le contesté, abrasándola y besándola, en esos dulces labios de los que nunca tendré suficiente )

**Fin**


End file.
